Will You Be Mine?
by KatelynKat
Summary: Beautiful Tawni. Lonely Chad. Sonny's on vacation. Channy's anniversary. What will happen?


**Hey guys! KatelynKat here with a cute little one-shot I did for a contest. I don't know when the results will be, but I really wanted to let you guys read it! So please do, enjoy and as always REVIEW! Thanks! :D**

**Rated K+ for sensuality and crude humor.**

**Summary: Beautiful Tawni. Lonely Chad. Sonny's on vacation. Channy's anniversary. What will happen? **

* * *

**Will You Be Mine?**

"And miss Sonny Munroe!"

The announcer's voice projected through the entire stage. Sonny came out of the yellow door, looking as content as ever. Not only was she always happy, but tonight she was extra delighted. As almost everyone who worked at So Random knew, next Wednesday was Sonny and Chad's one year anniversary. Tawni never would have guessed they would last a year, let alone a week. Nico and Grady didn't really care, all they wanted to do was drink out of the yogurt machine all day, and as long as Chad didn't bother them, they were cool with it. Zora thought that this predicament was a total betrayal, but other than thinking that, she was okay with it as well. It was Tawni who was eternally annoyed. But Sonny didn't care. She was with Chad and she was happy, so she didn't care what anyone said, let alone _Tawni Hart._

Sonny smiled and waved at the generous, cheering crowd as Tawni gave her an unexpected glare. Sonny didn't notice, though if she did she kept to herself. She gave out another expectant wave, and then backed up two steps, in line with the rest of the crew. Marshall came out and took a bow. Sonny looked to the left of the stage and saw that one person she knew would make her day. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Sonny smiled and waved briefly, and then turned to face the crowd one last time. When the crowd's cheers subsided and the curtain fell, Sonny ran to Chad, hugging him. She came on a little fiercely, but Chad caught her in time.

Sonny whispered in Chad's ear, "Do you know what next week is?"

"Of course," Chad whispered back. Sonny smiled. That satisfied her. For now, anyway.

Sonny looked back at the rest of the So Random crew. Tawni was rolling her eyes and pretending to file her nails, nonchalantly. Nico was groaning in pain, and whispering something incoherently to Grady, who was doing the same. And Zora… well, who knows what she was thinking, with that tainted, tainted mind of hers. Sonny flipped her hair, acting like she doesn't care what they think, while slipping her fingers through Chad's. Hands entwined, eyes glaring, they left the stage. Tawni stared at them the whole time, carefully thinking pretty hurtful things toward both of them. Now, everyone of the So Random cast knew this. Everyone but Sonny, that is. Yes, they all knew why Tawni hated Sonny and Chad so much. Or at least they thought that they did. But that thought did not prevail. It was not anywhere near the truth. Tawni claimed to the So Random cast (they started to wonder) that she knew Chad would cheat on Sonny one day, and since she absolutely had to share a dressing room with her, she didn't want to hear or see her get hurt. And that was very believable. But this was false, not the truth at all. Only later would Tawni find out what she was in for . . .

* * *

As the sun shined bright through the stormy apartment window, Sonny awoke. She stretched for a minute or two, and then yawned. Her eyes glazed over to the clock. It was already nine? According to the new rules Marshall enforced, she has to be at the studio at precisely ten o' clock. Before doing anything else, Sonny raced over to the calendar on the back of her door. She took the red marker and crossed out yesterday's date. Only four more days. Sonny squealed, joyfully as she readied herself for a brand new day.

Tawni dreadfully entered her dressing room. She was exhausted and looked awful, all wrapped up in one. She shrieked at her reflection. Figuring Sonny would come in at any second, looking as cute as usual, she would have to do something to make herself look good. She opened her dresser drawer. There was _the_ picture. Sitting there like an owl on a tree. The picture of Chad Dylan Cooper. The real reason Tawni hated Sonny and Chad going out. The jealousy.

Tawni didn't always like Chad Dylan Cooper. Though it all started ten years ago. On the Goody Gang show. When Tawni Hart had kissed Chad Dylan Cooper. And she loved him then. And like the saying goes, "you never stop loving someone, either you still do or you never did." And she had. Which meant that Tawni Hart was still in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. She wasn't proud of it. At all. But she couldn't help it. She was perfectly fine crushing on him in silence, but then there was the meeting. The meeting that changed all of these hidden feelings.  
Tawni remembers it well. Marshall had called in Chad and the director of Mackenzie Falls. The shows were both down in popularity because all of the viewers knew that their shows had a rivalry against each other, and they didn't like it at all. Neither did the directors. So, they set Tawni and Chad up and paid them to pretend that they were going out for publicity, and better show ratings. During the times they had to be seen together, Tawni felt old feelings coming back. She was pretty sure that Chad felt the same way, but the next day he asked out Sonny. And to everyone's surprise, she said yes. Tawni was about to confess her feelings that night, but she never got the chance. And she has been heartbroken ever since. Tawni held the picture of Chad to her heart. She closed her eyes.

At that exact moment, Sonny walked through the door, as cheery as ever. Tawni gasped in shock. She still looked horrible. First, she quickly stuffed the picture back in the drawer and tried to pretend she wasn't doing anything. She tried to fix herself before Sonny could notice, but it was too late. "Hey. Whoa, what happened to you?" Tawni rolled her eyes, making an effort not to say something completely nasty back. Instead she came up with a convincing lie.

"Oh, nothing, Marshall wanted me to do this sketch called uh, 'Disgusting Girl,' but I refused. So, now I'm making myself look, uh, presentable."

"Oh? I never heard of it," Sonny thought for a minute and then changed the subject, "Anyway. I have some bad news." She took a seat on Tawni's faux fur chair. She had a frown planted on her face and this Tawni noticed immediately. She was reluctant to reply for a minute, but once she saw the priceless expression on Sonny's face, she knew this was going to be good.

"Oh, no!" Tawni pretended to be interested and comforting at the same time. Since these were the two subjects where Tawni wasn't excelling in, it was hard to do this. But she figured with her great acting skills, she could pull it off. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you know how Chad and I will be together for a year in exactly four days?" Sonny said, gloomily. Tawni was getting a melancholy vibe from Sonny, and since she mentioned Chad, she had her hopes up high.

"Uh-huh." She said, puckering her lips to gloss Coco Moco Coco on.

"Well, I'll be in Wisconsin!" Sonny exclaimed. Tawni had a smile on her face, before. Now once the words slipped out of Sonny's mouth like hot butter on toast, Tawni's smile faded away as quickly as ever. Sonny was going to be in Wisconsin?

"What, why?" Tawni pretended to care. She honestly didn't at all. Though, Sonny knew this, she just needed somebody to talk to before she told Chad about her misery.

"My family's having a big Munroe Family Reunion and everyone wants me to come! I mean, I can't let them down. I have to go. But what'll I tell Chad?"

"That you've found a new guy," Tawni whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Sonny questioned. She didn't quite catch what Tawni said but she definitely heard something along the lines of "new guy."

"Um, I said tell him the truth," Tawni covered up. Sonny shook away that feeling she had in the pit of her stomach and then left the room. Tawni sighed in relief. She was glad that freak-show was over.

Eventually, Sonny sat Chad down at lunch and told him she was going to be in Wisconsin for a few days. Chad told Sonny to calm down, for she was in hysterics. Chad said that they would celebrate their anniversary when Sonny got back; he had a season finale episode of Mackenzie Falls to film, anyway. They exchanged a quick kiss as Sonny said goodbye. Sonny agreed, though she still didn't like the idea very much. But at least she'd get to see Chad later, right?

* * *

The days in Wisconsin were a disaster. Nothing but family for three whole days. But in Sonny's case, two. Yes. She was going to surprise Chad on their anniversary. Sonny Munroe was on the plane ride home, wallowing that she had to sit in coach. But at least she was going to get to see Chad. She got her cell phone out from her pocket and dialed his number. After three rings, he picked up. "CDC, what to do?"

"Seriously Chad, you're still using that greeting?" Sonny asked. Her boyfriend was many things, and one of those things was annoying. And a little egotistical.

"Sonny!" Chad's face lit up. He hasn't talked to his girlfriend in three days. "How's Wisconsin?"

"It's interesting . . . anyway; I'm calling to see how the filming is going?"

"Oh, it's fine. In fact, we just finished today."

"That's great!" Sonny exclaimed. Yes. He had time that was all hers.

"Yeah, oh, Sonny, I'll call you back later, we're about to go out for dinner. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Have fun!" Sonny cheered.

"Okay, I love you," Chad said.

"Love you too." Sonny hung up the phone. She was so happy; nothing was going to get in her way of ruining this perfect night.

* * *

Chad was getting ready in his dressing room, when the lights suddenly were dimmed. "What the . . .?" He walked to the fuse box, to see what happened, though when he turned the knob, the lights were still dimmed. He walked to his closet and screamed. "OH MY, GOSH! GAHH!"

"What's wrong, Chad?" It was Tawni. She was dressed in a blue, poufy, princess gown with a matching tiara on her head. Her hair was falling down her shoulders, perfectly curled. She had a plan, and she was going to stick to it.

"What are you doing here, I'm . . . I'm getting dressed!" Chad tried to hide his boxers with his hands, though it failed. He reached over to the couch and grabbed his pants.

"Chad, Chad!"

Chad's eyes opened. Tawni was shaking him vigorously. _'Was that a dream . . .?'_ Chad thought to himself. It was. "Are you okay? You fell and hit your head on the way to your dressing room, and I just came from a sketch, which would explain the dress." Tawni laughed, briefly. Chad blinked his eyes a few times, to make the blurry vision subside. _'There was the blue princess gown, and Tawni. Looking as beautiful as ever.'_ Wait, what? Tawni looking beautiful? _Did I hit my head a little too hard . . . ?_ He must have. He rubbed his eyes twice, and he still saw the same thing. Beautiful Tawni.

"Uh . . ." Chad tried to find the right words. "Tawni?"

"Yes?" Tawni was breathing heavily. She was curious to know what he was going to say, but frightened at the same time. Frightened because what if he asked her something like, "why do you care?"

But he didn't. He couldn't even find anywhere near the right words to say. So instead, he kissed her. It was a sweet kissed, filled with guilt. But soon, the guilt subsided and it was a spark-filling kiss. Tawni couldn't believe this and she didn't, so she was reluctant to pull away. Though when she did, her eyes did not deceive her. Chad Dylan Cooper had kissed Tawni Hart. "Uh—" Tawni stammered. Before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by Chad's lips crashing onto hers again. Shortly, Chad pulled away. "Oh, Chad Dylan . . ." Tawni muttered while trailing off. Chad smiled and then bam! Just like a bullet, it occurred to him. It all occurred to him and it left him wondering: _What did I do?_  
"Oh, my gosh=, I'm sorry!" Chad had a look of shock struck across his face.

"No, Chad. It's my fault, I—" Tawni began.

"No, no. Tawni, it isn't your fault, it's all mine. Oh, it's just that Sonny's been away for a while and . . . "

_'And what? You need a girl to kiss every day?'_ Tawni thought. But she didn't say this. She continued listening to Chad's rant. "And what'll I tell her?" Chad's face looked distressed. Tawni wanted to do something, she did. But today she wasn't thinking with her head, she rarely is, she was thinking with her heart. So she kissed him again. Before they knew it, it turned into a make-out session, when that one person entered Chad's dressing room. Sonny Munroe. As she entered the room, Chad and Tawni were still going at it. Sonny was in complete shock. First, she blinked a couple times, hoping that it was a hallucination. Nevertheless, when she opened her eyes again, there they were. Right in front of her. "Oh, my gosh!" she screamed. Tawni and Chad broke apart instantly, both with looks of astonishment struck across their faces. They stood up, and Tawni was the first to speak.

"Chad!" Tawni pushed Chad away from her, in surprise. "Why would you do something like that? That's terrible! You have a _girlfriend._" Chad looked more confused than he was before. He didn't even know what to say. So all he did was stare at Sonny, who was now running out of the studio, in tears.

* * *

Sonny didn't know where to go. So, without thinking with her head, she ran with all her might, to the prop house. She lay on the couch, full of sorrow, thinking, _'what did I do to deserve this on my anniversary?'_ Zora was hiding the sarcophagus, as usual. From the crack she was peeking through, she saw Sonny in hysterics on the couch. Slowly, without a sound, she opened the door, causing Sonny to turn around. "Zora . . . go away."

"It's Chad, isn't it?" she asked. _How did she know that?_

"Maybe . . ." Sonny replied.

Zora sighed and sat on the chair next to the sofa. "What did he do this time?"

"Well . . ."

Sonny told her the full story, every single detail. From the surprise she thought of in Wisconsin, to the Tawni and Chad make-out session. Zora was slightly shocked, then again she thought, this was Chad they were dealing with. Zora tried to comfort Sonny, though she had failed. Sonny told Zora she would see her later and left the prop-house. She trudged to her dressing room, and sat on the animal-print futon. Sonny cried for about an hour. Then that one person entered the room. That one person she didn't care if she saw ever again in her life. Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny?" Chad knocked on the door. Of course, there was no response, though he plunged the door open, anyway. "We need to talk."  
Sonny lifted her head up and looked at Chad. She noticed that he had a guitar in his hands. If he thought this would solve everything, he was dead wrong. But don't get him wrong, he did try. But not hard enough to win Sonny's heart back . . . just yet. Chad sat down on the same futon as Sonny, who moved immediately after he did so. Chad just laughed. "If you don't want to talk . . ."

"I don't want to listen to your probably stupid song, Chad." Sonny crossed her arms and Chad just stared. _'She's so cute when she does that.'_ He thought. But calling Sonny cute did not make a difference. He had to sing her his song.

"Sonny, it's not stupid."

"Really? If it's anything like Dakota's birthday song, I don't want to hear it," Sonny declared.

"Do you trust me?"

Sonny laughed a bit at the question. "Pfft. No."

"Well, listen anyway." Chad started strumming the tune "What You Mean to Me" on the acoustic guitar. "Can't blame you, for thinkin', that you never really knew me at all…" Chad continued on with the song. Sonny didn't budge from her position, but she secretly enjoyed it. But she was nowhere near letting him off the hook. Soon enough, Chad finished the song. He smiled, thinking that he did a pretty good job. He cleared his throat, waiting for a response. "Ahem!"

"Oh, were you talking to me, or the blond bimbo?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. Please. It was a huge mistake and…"

"And what? If I didn't walk in that second, you were going to have a secret relationship with her, or something?" Sonny wanted to scream she was so angry. But she didn't. Instead, she took a deep breath and tried to contain her anger.

"Look, please let me tell you the full story," Chad pleaded. He wasn't sure what exactly he was going to say, but saying something completely stupid was better than not speaking at all, at least that's what he thought.

"Fine. You have exactly three minutes. Then I want you out of here, I need to get ready for the show," Sonny pouted. Chad sighed. At least she was being semi-reasonable.

"Fine. I was walking to my dressing room, as usual to change my clothes. Someone tripped me and I fell over and hit my head—" Chad was rudely interrupted by Sonny's cackling hysterics.

"You . . . hit head . . . tripped . . ." Sonny paused between breaths, laughing every second. Chad started to feel embarrassed, so he quickly went on with his story.

"ANYWAY, I had, like, a weird dream or something, and the next thing I know, Tawni's on top of me asking if I'm okay. Then something came over me and—and I kissed her. I don't know, I guess I thought she was you . . . ? But I don't know. The weird thing was that she actually kissed back, like she wanted to, you know?"

"Chad—" Sonny was on the verge of crying. That was his alibi? Chad kissed Tawni and liked it, and Tawni must have liked it as well. Sonny sighed. She liked Chad, she really did. But Tawni liked him more. She knew this. She's seen the pictures in her drawer, she saw the notebook with Mrs. Tawni Cooper on it, and Sonny realized that . . . Tawni liked him more than she did. Well, sure, Sonny loved Chad, she always would. But was she in love with him, like Tawni was? Sonny didn't think so. She loved him enough to let him go, and she didn't want to hold him back from the person he wanted to be with, which was obviously Tawni. "Chad, you're free. Date Tawni, its okay, really, it is. I'm fine with it." Sonny didn't say it in the mean, sarcastic way. She said it in the "we used to date but we will definitely still be friends way." To reassure Chad of this, she smiled.

Chad had a look in his eye. A look mixed of shock, confusion, more shock, and hurt. Sonny wasn't sure of this look. She thought it was a "thank you, Sonny" look. But it wasn't. And Chad didn't know what to do. So, he thought of the one thing he could do, and would definitely prove his point. Chad loosened the guitar strap on his shoulder and set it on the futon. After doing so, he walked up to Sonny, slowly. Gently, he placed his fingers through Sonny's soft, shiny hair and touching the rest of her body, sliding down to her waist. He looked her in the eyes, intently. Sonny did the same with Chad. Slowly, he pressed his lips to hers, as Sonny entangled her arms around his neck. After a minute or so, Chad pulled away and smiled while saying, "Sonny. Tawni is not even close to what I want. But you're not everything I want, either. You so much more. I love you, Allison Munroe. And I want to be with you forever. Happy Anniversary."

**The End.**

* * *

**Well, did you guys like? Please tell me in a review!**


End file.
